<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Collar by januarywren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264289">Her Collar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarywren/pseuds/januarywren'>januarywren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hermione Granger, Alpha Fenrir Greyback, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Animagus, Aurors, Childhood Friends, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/M, Fenrir is soft for Hermione, Fluff, Good Fenrir Greyback, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Light-Hearted, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ottermione, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache, True Love, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarywren/pseuds/januarywren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenrir Greyback was not a nice man.</p>
<p>He knew that well.</p>
<p>He never had visitors or co-workers that stopped by to share a cup of tea or chatter about the daily scandal that was making its rounds through the Ministry. He often worked in his office entirely alone, aside from a Christmas cactus on his desk, with a yellow post-it note on its pot, with a smiley face drawn on it.</p>
<p><i>Tap, tap, tap</i> -</p>
<p>He chuckled, knowing there was only one witch who would dare come to his door. </p>
<p>Prompt AU | Fenrir willingly wears one witch's collar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Fenrir Greyback, Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Aurors Prompt-Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Collar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/aurors_fest">aurors_fest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt: Being an Animagus and an Auror means ALWAYS getting stuck on the damned stakeout.</strong>
</p>
<p>I was browsing collections/prompts and discovered this one - inspiration struck, and I was off! :) I forgot how much I enjoy writing Fenrir/Hermione 😭💖 Fenrir is soft for (1) curly-haired, book-loving witch. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it! 🙌❤</p>
<p>(And to anyone waiting for me to update Wild Days, I'm so sorry for the delay! My inspiration took a nosedive on the story, and I hope to update it soon.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fenrir Greyback was not a nice man.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He knew that well.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He never had visitors or co-workers that stopped by to share a cup of tea or chatter about the daily scandal that was making its rounds through the Ministry. He often worked in his office entirely alone, aside from a Christmas cactus on his desk, with a yellow post-it note on its pot, with a smiley face drawn on it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Tap, tap, tap</em> -</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fenrir chuckled, as he heard familiar footsteps come near his door. He waited a moment, the key card beeping on the other side before the door swung open to reveal a curly-haired witch. <em>His</em> curly-haired witch. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hermione,” Fenrir purred, regardless of the scowl on her face. It would have scared other men, ones whose beast didn’t lurk so close to the surface, his eyes a brilliant shade of gold, far more than his muddy, brown tones. "What can I do for you? If you remember, the sanctity of House Elves and the movement to recreate the famed Hogwarts library at the Ministry is out of my jurisdiction. Completely."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hermione scoffed, coming to brace herself against his desk.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“The constitution for the health and happiness of House Elves has already been introduced to Hogwarts, and Beauxbatons,” Hermione said, having written the bill herself. “And the library has only a month to go, before its finished. The Malfoys were the largest donators,” her eyes met his, a sly smile on her lips,” Who knew Lucius had a charitable side?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It had nothing to do with Fenrir’s bruised and battered knuckles, nor the suspicious, crimson stain on his collar. After all, Fenrir was known to never make house calls, nor interfere with another Ministry department.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fenrir hummed in agreement, pushing his leather chair back. “Quite a surprise, little one,” he said softly, far more than anyone would believe him capable of. The constant surprise of those around them had begun at the onset of their relationship after a certain, lonely Ravenclaw had taken to him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He was one of the few werewolves allowed to study at Hogwarts, a hair-brained idea of Dumbledore’s that had Fenrir scoffing from the moment they were given their first assignment. There he was, the born leader of his pack, with a small, little bird following him around. Hermione had asked him incessant questions, ones that he had been surprised to find himself answering.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>I never get fleas</em>,” Fenrir had snarled, and she had tilted her head to one side, and tapped her quill against her pretty mouth. “Never have, <em>little girl, so don’t ask</em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Why would you</em>?” she asked, “<em>You aren’t a dog, and even if you were, they make flea collars</em> -“</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She meant it too, as Fenrir soon learned. She never meant to be cruel with her questions, nor did she know when she was being intrusive. Hermione was like a pup without boundaries, one that had never been taught any. Nor would she, no matter how Fenrir snapped or snarled.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And if he began to enjoy her company -</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Well, that was natural, wasn't it? They spent enough time together, Fenrir keeping her company while she studied, and stayed by her side during times that sent her through the Forbidden Forest, to collect herbs for class. Hermione personally learned from Snape how to brew Wolfsbane, for it was a requirement for werewolves who studied at the school to take it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And Fenrir took it after he unwillingly found himself eyeing Hermione's familiar, a ragged looking and possessive half-kneazle. He wasn’t able to control himself then, as young as he was, and untethered; until his priorities had changed -<em> she</em> had changed him, by the time he graduated and was able to go without the gods rotten potion. Neither he nor the wolf that lurked beneath his skin wanted to hurt Hermione, and that extended to eating her familiar. Or her friends. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He had claimed Hermione as his own by then, their first kiss happening near the Restricted Section. If she'd gasped against his mouth, and squirmed closer -</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Well.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He couldn’t be faulted for wanting her as his mate, even then, could he?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fenrir,” Hermione’s mockingly stern voice drew him from his thoughts, “Care to tell me <em>why</em> my latest assignment revolves around staking out a muggle petting zoo?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She tapped her fingers against his desk, the sound making him ache. He knew exactly what she could do with her ‘claws’, his back a testament to it. “If you come here, I might,” Fenrir teased, patting his knee.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She came to him, as small and sweet as she had once been. He wrapped his arms around her waist and purred as she laid her head against his chest. He always craved to have her near. "You can't treat me like a child," she murmured, both of them knowing the secret beneath her robes. “Staking out a petting zoo, Fenrir? Really?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She hadn't begun to show yet and had agreed to take maternity leave when she did. Until then, Hermione had insisted on working in the Magical Creatures department, as well as helping Fenrir and the small team of Aurors that he oversaw as well.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>His division was a unique one; the Aurors that filled it the same pack members that had attended Hogwarts with him. They worked in sync, often spending missions in their werewolf or animagus forms, the wolfsbane potion long forgotten. They had a control that others lacked, and Fenrir was at the forefront of them all.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Yet, Hermione too had her skills; her animagus otter form often luring suspects in and making for an adorable distraction. (He still remembered the first time she’d transformed, and how she’d pouted for days afterward - later, she admitted that she wanted to have a wolf form like him, or something similar).</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was a risk that Fenrir was willing to take before she was pregnant, given that he or one of his pack was always near. Now, the stakes had raised, and the price was one that he wasn’t willing to pay.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He chuckled ruefully, knowing that she wasn’t going to let it go.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>His mate had first shown had feisty and stubborn she could be when one of his fangs ached in their third year. She had horrified him with stories of her muggle-born parents, ones that were <em>teeth</em> doctors. As he’d grown more and more irritable, she’d ended up convincing two other pack members to help her research magical spells she could use on his mouth. She’d gone through with it too, his opposition faltering when she said how much she cared for him. “<em>I don’t want to see you in pain, Fenrir</em>!” she’d cried, clutching a heavy tome to her chest. “<em>Please, won’t you let me try to help you</em>?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>An hour later, and one of his back molars had been removed. Hermione had mailed it off to her parents to examine, all while spoiling her friend after with ice cream and reading him a book of scary tales that she’d found in the Common Room. It was one of Fenrir’s favorite memories, one that he wasn’t willing to share.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’ll be safe there,” Fenrir said, nosing her curls. “You don’t have long to go, before your leave -“</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And I intend to work right up to it,” Hermione interrupted, tilting her head upward. Her lower lip curved into a pout. “What could even be at the petting zoo?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"A Chupacabra? An errant House-Elf?" Fenrir chuckled, pressing his lips to her worried brow. "We've found traces of magic there, more than a wizard casting a glamor, or a familiar slipping through."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hermione was quiet a moment, nibbling on her lip.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Four days.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Seven.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Five,” Hermione offered, and Fenrir hid his smile.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And” Fenrir pulled her closer, his instincts demanding that he take her somewhere safe, and wrap her in furs. He wanted to keep the world away, including his pack, until he knew that she and their child were safe. “I’m coming with you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fenrir Greyback,” Hermione chided, though delight rang clear in her voice. “Is this your idea of taking me on a date?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He nuzzled his cheek against hers and smiled wide enough for his fangs to come through. They glinted in the fluorescent light, a testament to how he could protect her. "You've caught me red-handed, Granger - whatever are you going to do?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She whispered something into his ear, and -</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>His office door stayed closed for <em>hours</em> after that.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chat with me: https://januarywren.wixsite.com/januarywren 🌹 </p>
<p>https://januarywren.tumblr.com/ 🌹</p>
<p>and ask for me my discord! 🌹</p>
<p>Beta'd by Grammarly! 🦝🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>